


Rolling Into You

by Nova Lovely (LaileyLovely)



Series: Haikyuu One-Shots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Thunderstorms, confident but small noya, is asahi afraid of storms in canon, slighty shy asahi, well now he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaileyLovely/pseuds/Nova%20Lovely
Summary: A heavy rainstorm hits Karasuno. Nishinoya wants to practice his rolling thunder with actual thunder while Asahi fears for their lives.Prompt 1 - Summer rain / Asanoya
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: Haikyuu One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772620
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Rolling Into You

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fluffiest thing I have written in a while. I've only seen the anime so I may differ from the manga a little. This is set somewhere in the middle of the series where they're still practicing hard.

At the beginning of their training, the sky outside was only mildly cloudy. However soon enough the weather progressed to a drizzle then an onslaught of rain. Thankfully volleyball was an indoor sport, but the noise outside couldn’t be ignored by the karasuno team.  
  
Especially by one certain member. Even after practice ended and everyone was starting to cool down, Nishinoya remained dancing on his feet, his eyes focused on the windows. He waited for the flash of lightning before he jumped into action.  
  
“Rolling... _thunder!_ ” He yelled. He dove and with his arm outstretched, he imagined perfectly receiving the ball, or better yet the _lightning._ But as he rolled back to his feet, he frowned at the silence.  
  
“Again!” He said, giving another roll before jumping back onto his feet. Still hearing silence, he scrunched his nose.  
  
“And, _again_ _!_ ”  
  
He rolled again and even gave a few extra ones, certain this would be his moment, but instead he slammed straight into someone. He fumbled around, his back to the ground while his legs got caught on the other person. He lifted his head to see a flustered Asahi staring back at him, brown eyes wide. The other player seemed to have been stretching but now held onto his ankles, probably to help stop him from kicking him in the head. As if he could possibly hurt the bigger guy.  
  
Before either one could say anything, a thunderclap faintly boomed outside and Noya groaned, slapping his hands over his face.  
  
“Agh I was so close!” He grumbled. He could hear laughter, most definitely Tanaka and some chuckles from Suga.  
  
“Nishinoya! Get off Asahi before he faints,” Daichi said from across the gym.  
  
The hands holding his legs suddenly let go and Noya yelped as his lower body fell back to the ground.  
  
“A-Are you okay Nishinoya?” Asahi said.  
  
Now the hands were on his arms and back as Noya pushed himself up to a sitting position. His head was spinning a little, probably from all the rolls, though once he got his bearings he realized he had settled right on top of Asahi’s lap, his legs on either side of him. He blinked as he was face to face with Asahi. His hair seemed to have gotten loosened as a few brown strands framed his face. With the intense staring, Asahi looked away while Noya put his hands on his shoulders.  
  
“Yeah, but are you okay Asahi-san? I didn’t hit your face, did I?” Noya said.  
  
He lifted a hand from Asahi’s shoulder to the side of his head, poking a reddish cheek. Asahi let out a slight chuckle as he grabbed Noya’s hand and turned his face away again.  
  
“No I’m okay, you didn’t hit me,” Asahi said.  
  
Noya frowned as he continued staring, unsure of where the redness would have come from then. Before he could point it out, Daichi’s voice cut out.  
  
“Come on, let’s all go back to the clubroom,” Daichi said. And before anyone else could butt in, he added, “And no extra training.”  
  
 _"What?"_  
  
A chorus of indignation sounded from Hinata, Kageyama, and Noya who all stared at Daichi. Suga chuckled again as he stood from where he was stretching to stand by Daichi.  
  
“Daichi’s right, we should go before the storm gets worse,” Suga said.  
  
“Well you guys can go without me, I’ll keep practicing here!” Noya said. There was no way he was gonna leave before he did his rolling thunder in an _actual thunderstorm_. How cool would that be? He snapped his head back towards Asahi who startled at the sudden movement. “You’ll stay and practice with me, right Asahi-san? I’ll catch your serves!”  
  
“Well...” Asahi rubbed the back of his neck while he hesitated on how to answer.  
  
“You can catch my spikes too, Noya-san!” Hinata added eagerly. Noya turned his head and smirked at him, giving him a thumbs up.  
  
“No you’re not, you can all practice tomorrow,” Daichi said.  
  
There was a few more grumbles, but several of the members were already filing out of the gym, and Hinata yelled and ran as Daichi tried to grab onto him. Noya groaned as well although he smiled as he turned towards Asahi again. However, before he could open his mouth to bargain some more, Tanaka pointed at him.  
  
“Asahi-san grab him!” Tanaka yelled. Noya jumped a little before turning to glare at him.  
  
“Shut up! We’re staying!” He shouted back. He moved to get up and chase Tanaka down, but Asahi held onto his back, making Noya's frown disappear as he turned to blink at him. The stare made Asahi turn his head although his grip was still firm on him.  
  
“Uh, Nishinoya, I think we should go,” Asahi said. Noya's eyes widened, a little surprised that Asahi didn't want to stay and practice too. Or at the very least back him up. Nevertheless, the frown came back as Noya moaned in protest.  
  
“Just a few spikes! I need one good rolling thunder, then I’ll go,” he said.  
  
“You’re gonna be cooked by the lightning if you stay here,” Suga laughed.  
  
“He’s too small to be hit,” Tanaka added.  
  
“Ryu you bastard!”  
  
Despite the obvious teasing, the redness drained from Asahi’s face and left a pale whiteness. As Noya began to get up again, he yelped as he was suddenly hoisted into the air. He threw his arms around Asahi’s shoulders, holding on tight, although once he realized what was happening he began hitting his back and kicking his legs.  
  
“Asahi-saaan! Let me go!” He yelled.  
  
“We, we have to get out of here,” Asahi said.  
  
“No we don’t! I’m staying!”  
  
Although despite his thrashing about, Asahi had a good grip on him, and even adjusted him in his arms. Tanaka merely laughed as he watched and Noya flipped him off from behind Asahi’s head.  
  
There was another loud clang and Asahi jumped and screamed which only made Noya yell out as well, gripping onto the back of his shirt. He turned his head to see that it was only Hinata falling on the ground with Daichi still trying to drag him out. Noya sighed and paused before loosening his grip and leaning back to look Asahi in the eyes.  
  
“Asahi-san, you’re not afraid of the storm, are you?” He said. Asahi blinked at him before he let out another awkward laugh.  
  
“No, well, I just think it’d be safer if we left…” This time a flash of white crossed the windows again and Asahi shuddered. “We should get going now! Yes, let’s go!”  
  
Noya yelled out in protest as he let Asahi continue carrying him and Tanaka and Suga kept laughing at him. He was still annoyed that he couldn’t get his rolling thunder to work the way he wanted to, but…Soon enough he gave up, resting his chin on Asahi’s shoulder while his arms dangled against his back. He still frowned, but he supposed he couldn’t be that mad. Asahi was looking out for him. Nevertheless, he swore he wasn’t going to let any of his spikes hit the ground tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> And so ends the first in a series of haikyuu one-shots! I'm planning on continuing writing one-shots until I hit around 30 of them, involving other ships than Asanoya and different scenarios. I'll also be posting these on my ff and wattpad accounts under the same name, but if you see them anywhere else it's not me. 
> 
> I always welcome feedback, so let me know any in the comments! Question for this chapter, what's your favorite haikyuu ship? Mine's Asanoya, kinda obvious lol


End file.
